


DEDOS

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, mencion of abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Solo un juguete roto, solo eso quedaba ya.





	DEDOS

.

Sintió unos dedos fríos tocándolo una vez más, arañándolo hasta sentir como su piel se abría y comenzaba a sangrar pero, al contrario de otras veces ya no había lágrimas por derramar ni gritos por gritar. Ya no había reacción de su parte porque, se dio cuenta, que eso era todo.  
  
Ya no había más para él porque estaba, vacío. Quebrado.  
  
Roto más allá de cualquier punto de reparación si es que a alguien le importara hacerlo.  
  
No que hubiera alguien tampoco.  
  
A nadie le importaba.  
  
Ya ni siquiera a él mismo porque en cierto punto de todo lo vivido había dejado de sentir que era un ÉL para pasar a ser un  _algo_.  
  
Una carcaza.  
  
Una mera cáscara de lo hubo sido alguna vez.  
  
Un juguete.  
  
Así es, Harry James Potter, el famoso y aclamado 'Niño que vivió', el chico dorado. El elegido... había terminado siendo nada más que un pobre juguete roto.  
  


Traicionando por el lado por el luz, fue dado al mismísimo Voldemort por quien quiso como su propio abuelo, su  _'mentor'_ y sus muy amados e hipócritas  _'amigos'_ con tan solo algunas frases tales como; _'Es por el bien mayor, mi muchacho',_  o  _'Es tu deber, Harry'_ y nada más.  
  
Sorprendido en medio de la noche, él había despertado atado justo para el momento en el que los dos magos más poderosos del mundo mágico llevaban a cabo el juramento que claramente decía que, 'Voldemort mantendría el control del ministerio manteniendo la paz, a cambio de... él, a cambio de su vida dada a él, como un regalo'. Tal y como si fuera una especie de maldita ofrenda de paz de tiempos bárbaros.  
  
Aquello había sido para Harry una pesadilla. No entendía porqué el maldito viejo loco habría cedido a aquello siendo que era su arma... hasta que luego supo.  
  
Tiempo después se había enterado de que el maldito viejo había estado muriendo debido a una maldición ya y que, al ver como todo se escapaba de sus manos, de sus 'planes' y control decidió sellar el destino del mundo antes de su pronta partida. Sin importarle el perder a su propia arma y creación. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo el vender y atar su vida a justamente quien más odiaba.  
  
Sin tampoco en pensar en tomar recaudos respecto a lo que pudiera pasarle de ahí en más y desde entonces.

 

* * *

 

Lo cierto era que aguantó tanto como pudo. Siempre había sido un luchador después de todo. Pero, después de pasar la primera noche gritando -a pesar de haber querido morderse la lengua para no dar esa satisfacción-, a pleno pulmón con cada estocada que el monstruo que tenía detrás suyo violándole salvajemente le daba. Después de pasar semanas siendo el juguete esclavo de Voldemort, viendo a cada minuto como sus fuerzas se iban más y más así como sus esperanzas tras no ver ningún tipo de margen de escape, para luego encima pasar a ser el juguete de los mortífagos dentro del círculo íntimo también en la noche de celebración por la toma final del completo poder. Después de ser cortado, quemado, golpeado, violado. Humillado y hechizado más allá de la comprensión y más veces de las que pudiera recordar. Y con la plena consciencia de que, ahí fuera ya ni siquiera quedaba alguien que le quisiera ayudar.

  
Se rindió...  
  
Su mente seguía allí, por algún lugar, pero de pronto fue como si ella fuera libre de viajar, de vagar, libre de sentir lo que hasta el momento aquel cuerpo maltrecho le había obligado a sentir.  
  
Finalmente libre de ser.  
  
Estaba sin estar, era sin ser.  
  
Miraba sin ver y oía sin oír.  
  
Así que, ¿qué importaba entonces que sintiera aquellos dedos apretando de nuevo su piel?  
  
¿Qué importaba que el monstruo aquel estuviera entonces enterrando su deforme miembro profunda, y seguramente de la manera más dolorosa posible, dentro de sí otra vez?  
  
¿Qué importaba nada?  
  
Porque el algo solo era.  
  
Y él, él era algo que había dejado de ser.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Corto y sad...  
> Espero haya gustado igual ;)


End file.
